


Saccharine Introductory

by GolgotGumShoe



Series: And They Lived (Happily Together) AU [2]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Jason being a willing tour guide, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person, Swimming, Vaas being new to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolgotGumShoe/pseuds/GolgotGumShoe
Summary: A date.... A fucking date?Actually, come to think of it, you've never been on a proper, romantic date.





	Saccharine Introductory

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this is set years before An Abundance of Elation, meaning this was when romantic love was still the freshest shit out there for vaas
> 
> edit: title changed because i figured a more genuine title could work better rather than ironic

A date.

  
... A fucking date?

  
Actually, come to think of it, you've never been on a proper, completely romantic date.

  
You've never engaged in anything considered romantic, and if it really was anything, then it'd be a thin, simple mask that barely hides the fact that it's just a way to put you in some sort of mood before you fuck. You remember one man, and that you just _joked_ to him about getting dinner before he'd fuck you, and you didn't expect that he'd actually bring you to a restaurant in the fucking town.

  
But Jason..

  
Jason doesn't want to fuck tonight.

  
He actually wants to take you somewhere romantic on the island.

  
Which, coming from experience, _where the fuck_ , exactly.

  
If you _remember_ correctly, most of the island here is a fucking graveyard (counting the shit Jason's done months ago), and if it means having gone to Rakyat territory it'd mean absolute fucking _death_. It's not like you could ever have some candle lit shit going on with dead bodies rotting less than six feet away. You have this feeling in your god damn gut that the body count would rise by two as well. (Would be a great way to torment new people, though. You save that shit in your mental list to work on later on.)

  
Jason knows that shit, he knows it pretty fucking well, but he assures you constantly that he's careful, he needs your trust, says, _"Hey, I just know a place, okay? Trust me."_

  
... And, you have to.

  
You have to trust him fully.

  
It's just a date. In a place you probably know about, but he's surprising you with it anyway.

  
(You are too fucking _new_ to this love shit. You know it well when you see couples trapped in the island, the bullshit of Romeo and Juliet and shit, but for you to really experience it in the stupidest way possible since the beginning is as foreign as Jason's accent when he speaks Spanish.)

  
(Jason gladly took it upon himself to be your introductory experience. Or your whole experience. Just- _p_ _uta_ , fuck it, you just want him with you forever.)

  
It's a late Friday evening, Jason's driving you out to somewhere a bit distant. Past the open fields and at the edges of the forest, it takes a good few minutes to get there, and a simple walk through some trees and-

  
Oh.

You pause as you see the lake in front of you.

  
A wide, wide expanse of water that glows bright and pretty.

  
The lake was known to glow bright because of the bio-luminescent shit in there, and the breed of the same plankton have been growing for years now, reaching to even the saltwater that connected to it far away. It's one of the only other clean lakes you've had on the island, one out of a few more that you just let be preserved and not become the graveyard of dozens like most have become.

  
You know it's beautiful, and you know why Jason took you here.

  
You quirk an eyebrow at him when he tugs you by the hand.

  
"Uh, look, I know you've probably been here a dozen times," Jason says, scratching the back of his head. "And it's late and all, _but_!"

  
"... How about we go swimming?" He grins, sheepishly, and he's got puppy eyes at you.

  
You can't help but be totally fucking charmed by it.

  
It's not the right word for this. More like seemingly not surprised but appreciative.

  
... Appreciative?

  
"Why not?" You smile, letting go of his hand, "This island is _ours_ , isn't it?"

  
And you see that he grins, eyes wide at your enthusiasm.

  
You've both gotten down to your boxers in an instant, and Jason's got his feet in the water.

  
The light moves, glowing around his skin, and you want to go and fake-shove him to scare him but he seems to catch onto your advances because he spins around quick, grabbing you by the forearms but in the process accidentally losing balance and slipping off the edge, making you both plunge into the water in probably one of the most graceless ways you've ever fucking experienced.

  
You gasp for air and pull Jason up, smacking him lightly at the back of his head while he laughs.

  
"Thought you could get me, ah?" Jason says, proud at his sudden move.

  
"Motherfucker, I was about to," You lie, because you don't actually want to, but you don't say that and just look at Jason, simply looking unimpressed and starting to splash a bit of water at him. He laughs, splashes back, and it's this dumbass battle that seemingly goes on and on.

  
It comes to a sudden stop, just as he leans in to your ear.

  
He whispers playfully, "Catch me if you can," And you realize you're dating a fucking child.

  
" _Puta madré_ , what-" You look at him, very much confused,

  
And then he just fucking _swims_ away to the deeper end, the bright blue from the lake swishing as he moves, and you take in a deep breath before following after him- the light helping you figure his shape out in the water.

  
The water is cold, a bad blanket to suddenly be plunged into, but it's soon warming up to your skin in a welcoming manner while you engage in this little chase Jason's starting.

  
It's...

  
A lovely swim, actually.

  
As you move farther from the previous spot, the challenge of finding him proved to be increasingly difficult.

  
Suddenly, Jason's shape disappears completely, replaced with the presence of a small school of fish scattering from the disturbance, and your head whips around to try and find him, just enough before you have to make a break for the surface to breathe.

  
The light scatters softly around you when the water ripples, and you look around as much as you really can with the limit of the glow.

  
In a short distance, you hear a splash.

  
The light is faint, but you can easily spot Jason waving before you dive back down in the water, moving towards him. But Jason, predictably, doesn't stay still, and suddenly he's swam away again.

  
You end up having to scan around.

  
Faint light swishes vividly in your surroundings, and your eyes are about to follow the source of the movement until suddenly a hand grabs you by the shoulder.

  
You jolt, probably the hardest you've ever did, and you spin around and nearly smack your offender in the face until he grabs you by your defending hand. That grip is tight, just squeezing hard enough for you to realise that it’s just Jason, the handsome culprit that he is. Just as soon as you meet eyes, the grip is gone.

  
You're both losing air, it's easy to notice with the growing amount of bubbles appearing, and yet Jason still leans in and kisses you with an excitement.

  
Your eyes shut. 

The kiss is tender.

  
He holds you by the face and your hands cling on his arms. Somehow you managed to stay like that as you both surface from the water, eventually having to pull away to breathe and move to the shallower area that's just behind him. Very soon, he's seated down while you're settled on his lap.

  
It's quiet. 

  
The ripples of the water make brilliant patterns of light when you move.

  
He looks at you once more, and you shift as his fingers card through your mohawk. It's been flattened down, showing off how long it's gotten since you last cut it. His fingers massage your scalp as it continues, and you can’t help but sigh and relax under it.

  
Your hooded eyes settle on him, seeing the blue lined on his face, glorious on its own. The deep green of his eyes almost feel like they're glowing along, just a different color, somehow. Jason has never torn them away from you. Back to reality, he smiles as his hand comes from massaging your scalp to cupping your cheek. 

  
"... You're so fucking beautiful." He tells you, lovingly and sickeningly sweet.

You want to say the same to him, but your voice feels like it's gone and you're blushing like a fucking pussy and you thank the fucking light for hiding it.

  
He kisses you again, hands moving to hold your waist, and you kiss back, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer, and you realize that, this shit? This fucking shit, with the _I love you's_ and the _te amo_ bullshit, a place you've seen constantly in pictures/films or heard through voices, is nothing like actually _being_ there, and it's too much, too soft and welcoming, the kind of thing you didn't know you wanted, the _right_ kind of thing, until Jason had opened your eyes to it. 

  
... And Jason is a bizarre motherfucker when his intent wasn't for killing.

  
You almost never wonder about things like this, but seeing Jason now compared to before, he makes you think if this is a similar, but not quite, version of him before everything was crashing down. Because of the jungle, he became someone like you, bloodthirsty and a victim to your sister, but after what happened months ago, you think about what's going on in his mind to this day.

You wonder what the person Liza really saw in him before you.

  
He's left a scar on your chest, one of the biggest ones you've gotten in your scar-ridden body, almost as prominent as the one Citra gave you on your head, especially here, where you're exposed. It's a scar dug through layers of skin, deep, but not that much, just enough to get you unconscious.

And just... somewhere under the flesh, right beneath that same cut is a little mark Jason left. An abstract thing, it is.

  
It aches constantly, reminding you of him every time.

  
It aches of inexpressible sentences and a tender, tender need.

  
It's a need that tells you to keep hold on him when you pull away from the kiss.

  
"Vaas-" He chuckles, hand patting your side, "I need to move."

  
You glare at him, before your legs are around his waist.

 

"Fucking caught you, didn't I?" You mutter. 

  
"Vaas..." He coaxes you to get off, shuffling forward, but he's still smiling.

 

He knows very fucking well that this side of yours remains with him always.

  
He mutters something incomprehensible, still trying, but you cling to him tight enough until he stands up abruptly (or _tries_ to), maneuvering you both with the weight imbalance and soon you're both plunging into the _pinche_ water once more, forcing you to let go of him in the process.

  
This is stupid. So fucking stupid.

  
But when Jason breaks to the surface, he laughs. Laughs at the stupidity of it all.

  
You can't help but join him.

**Author's Note:**

> also yes i'll b posting more one shots! these two gave me a lot of creative shit man, i swear to g od 
> 
> so do expect more!! <333
> 
>  
> 
> [ also an inspiration for this fic was this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oic7kJRg_F0)


End file.
